Chivilary of a failed knight: together now and forever
by spkieeb2
Summary: alone in the snow Ikki is saved and renamed by this great grandfather who then trains him before sending off to live with the Vermillions. Ikki and stella fall in love before going to the academy and we go from there. lemoms in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kibou.

I stood in the snow, freezing to death as I tried to get away from my dredged family but right now i had lost all my strength and falling to all fours i was giving up ready to die. I cried when i realized none would care about my death they would be glad to be rid of me, I balled my eyes out.

that was when he stood above me, my grandfather, Ryoma Kurogane. "Does it frustrate you kid. Does it upset you kid not to be respected and loved by your father and mother because of some test. Good that proves you care about your life."

Those words struck me harder than anything my parents had said to me. I looked up to him like a hero. He smiled and looked down to me offering me his hand. "If you want to be better, to find your strength then take my hand and i will guide. I will set you on a new path but remember this if you choose to go against your father and your mother then as the elder member of this family i will have to exile you."

I looked at Ryoma hand and then i looked at his face. I could see he wanted me to take his hand. I was 6 when I made this choice the choice that would change my life forever. I took his hand and he picked me up before taking me to his home where he became my master and he gave me my name. "Then come Ikki Kibou. Let's start your new life."

Training with Master Ryoma was long and hard. He made me train with a fake sword, his distaste for my Intetsu was clear as day. So a training sword was all i could use against his device, most of the time my sword would break and I would have to get another one. We did this from sunrise to sunset, it was through this hard training that I learnt perfect vision. Master Ryoma had refused just like any other tutor to teach me technique so learnt to copy him, to watch his movements to the smallest detail and match them. Yet because I never used my device I could never beat him.

As I train with master Ryoma during the day I learn there was more I could learn from others using my Perfect Vision. So i watched matches and studied the swordsmen movements. Slowly i made my own style. A style to trickery, a style which tricks my opponent into thinking they can win but I beat them with their own moves, mimicking each step which they take and counter. If i could not counter I would use the irregular guard I taught myself to use and after 6 long years. I would final get to make the next step in my life.

On the 6th year of our training Master Ryoma took me to the place he had found me on that fateful night. He handed me one training sword and said. "Your blade is your life. If you defend yourself you will die like the dog you are but if you beat me just this once I will take you far away from here to a place I know you can find the happiness you don't deserve."

His swords had filled me with fear as I held the wooden sword. I had never beat him, the wood sticks had alway broken and i would have to run to get another one, today however their were no extras this time I knew I was going to have to hope i got lucky with my first trick or I would be dead.

So I charged forward foolishly and went for a jab to the neck. Master Ryoma blocked it with ease and the sword broke. My heart broke with it. I could feel my end coming I was frustrated that it was going to end like that after all the work I put into becoming what I was. It was then it clicked in my head, I didn't care if he hated my Device it wasn't this burden to bare it was mine. It was my blade my Intetsu and so I drew it. Summoning the handle into my hand and drawing the rest of the blade like a samurai would I held the blade in my two hands and quickly blocked the strike he brought to my neck. I held his blade their as I look at hard as I could for a 12 year into his eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. "It's about time you brought it out. I wanted you to learn that your device belongs you and no matter what people think of it you should believe in it with all your heart. Now this fight isn't over."

I blades crossed again i blocked every attack he threw thanks to my perfect vision i knew his style like the back of my hand but it wasn't enough. I could feel my body weaken and slow but i wanted,no needed, to win that fight so i dug as deep as i could into each strike until it happened. With a blink of an eye my body glowed with a soft blue glow, Master Ryoma was shocked and confused. I had grown faster and stronger able to move twice my normal speed and too fast for a old man such as himself to match.

For me I could see no colour, hear no sound and feel no emotion. I was like a demon from the depth of hell with a single goal of death. I got the upper hand and saw my opening so I took it. I moved behind him and made a fast strike to his legs. If i had kept my device in physical mode it would of removed them by i switched it to phantom mode so it past through them but it hurt like hell.

Master Ryoma fell to his knees from the strike and dropped his sword. He turned his head to look at me. His face grow into a large smile and he burst out laughing. I smiled back for a few seconds before i passed out.

/Ryoma's private jet./

When i awoke I was in a strange room.. With no idea where I was or where i was going I shot up to a seating position I looked around and saw no one around. I began to panic, but then after a few seconds Master Ryoma stepped into the room with his hands behind his back. He looked at me with a smile. "Good your awake I have some news. But first I guess you want to where you are."

I nodded quickly, Master Ryoma chuckled at this. "Hahah. No need to panic boy. We are on my private jet heading to a small empire in the corner of Europe, The don't speak japanese so you better read this and learn as much as you can before we get their. Mainly try and to learn how to be polite you how to hello, yes, no, please and thank you . I have a friend that has agreed to take you in."

I nodded not having much of a choice in the matter. I then spoke weakly "You said you had some news."

Ryoma nodded. "Yes, I told you the first and main bit of news i had for you but i also think i should inform you as my student that Ikki Kurogane is dead as I agreed to with his father 2 years ago when I told about his desire to leave."

Ikki looked confused his young mind not able to make sense of what he was being told. "I don't understand I'm not dead."

"No your not boy. You are Ikki Kibou not Ikki Kurogane who is now dead do you understand."

I nodded however at the time I still could make sense of what i was being told. Ryoma then left the room without a thought I remind in bed my body feeling weak, I did as I was asked and looked through the book i was given trying to learn the words i was told. I did this until we landed.

/Vermillion castle./

Master Ryoma guided me to the door of the castle. I went over the 5 words I had learnt on my way over here. We got to the large door and Master Ryoma knocked twice. A maid opened it and spoke in the lands langue. Master Ryoma replied in the same way and guide me in. we walked into the main hall then walked down a hallway to the left, then we entered a small room where a middle age man with crimson hair and beard sat behind a desk. He spoke however spoke in japanese to master Ryoma. "I understand the boy doesn't know Norwegian yet so I'll speak in Japanese you him to understand."

He paused and look straight at me as he spoke. "I don't want him here. But a deal is a deal yes, is a promise. He may stay until he can go back home to Hague academy. That's 3 years correct."

I grow with anger when I heard him, he was not better than my own parents but I kept my mouth shut and put my fake smile on. I had learned long ago to hide my emotion from even myself. I glanced at Master Ryoma and saw him nod. "Yes. All of his care and tutoring will be covered by my self with a fixed sum each month and if and when I die before he goes to hague my fortune will go to you if not the remaining money will go to him. Correct is that acceptable I mean all you have to do is keep him in a room and feed him. You'll hardly know he is here."

The other man nodded. "Ok boy what is your name I am Sirius Vermillion. Emperor of Vermillion."

I was scared out my mind so I sounded fairly pitiful when I spoke. "Ikki Kur….Kibou. Ikki Kibou."

I looked to Master Ryoma he softly nodded to me. I then looked back at Sirius who was glaring at me. He huffed and stood. He didn't say a word as he lead us out the study. We headed up 2 floor of and pasted many door. The last door was to be my home. He opened it and we stepped inside.

It was like a apartment. It had seating space and small kitchen and then a bed. I looked around, all i could think about was training so as looked around I thought about the changes i was going to make. It was when Sirius spoke did i stop doing this. This is your room for the next 3 years, as you are to stay under my roof you are to follow my rules and they are as follows. 1. You do not leave this room unless told to. 2. You can make changes to it as long as you don't cause damage. 3 you can train in here but again don't cause damage. And finally rule 4 do not speak to my family if you see them from your balcony which overlooks our garden then ignore them or return inside. Is that understood."

"Ja" replied coldly i say Master Ryoma smile a little and Sirius remain unfazed.

"Good. your tutor will arrive next week, you will have 3 lessons a week every week until you leave." I nodded in understanding. "Now Ryoma come let us discuss our business."

"Ok goodbye Ikki I hope to see you again. You were a very good student."

"Thank you master Ryoma for everything." he nodded to me and i looked to Sirius who was walking out. "Takk skal du ha Sirius"

I didn't see Sirius reaction as he had his back to me and i did really care as in a few moments i was left alone. As soon as i was i moved to room around until I had enough space to train and summoned Intetsu.

That was all i did for the next week practise, i kept trying to redo what i did in my fight with Master Ryoma but i could never do it. At the end of the week my tutor arrived. Her name was Kristian Johansen she was a middle aged women with light blond hair, she had a kind look on her face and she spoke with a thick accent. She introduced herself and then helped me move the room around so she could teach me. She taught me all the basic things they would teach in school so I wouldn't miss anything in my solitude. Also taught me how to speak and write Norwegian and how to cook using the kitchen. we became fast friends or as much friend as you can with your teacher and that was what my life had become. It was either training, learning or reading the books Kristian had brought me.

It was like this for 6 months. 6 month i lived my life peacefully in my room in the Vermillion castle. That was until she came knocking.

It was a day like any other when Kristian wasn't coming. I would start the day by making breakfast, the servants brought me spare ingredient instead of normal food at Kristian request. Then I would read a book for a few hours before lunch then I would train until dinner then train some more before reading again an hour before I would go to bed. However on that day my training was interrupted by a knock on the door. When i opened it I saw Stella Vermillion aged 12 with a bandage wrapped round her head and sweet smile plastered on her face. She spoke sweetly and friendly as possible unaware of the trouble she could get me into. "Hello my name is Stella, What yours?"

I shock my head, the fear my family put in me for breaking rules surfaced. I just wanted to get out her away from there. "I shouldn't be talking to you please go away."

I tried to shut the door but she stopped it with a burning hand. It turned out she was stronger than me. "I just want to know your name. I hear you from the garden."

"Ikki now please go away I don't want to get in trouble."

"OK Ikki bye." Stella then ran down the hall the sighed and closed the door. I began practising again hoping to rid myself of fear. It hadn't work. I didn't sleep that night too scared of what might happen tomorrow.

My fears were realised the next day as Sirius came charging into the door grabbing me by the tuft of the top and lifting me in the air his eyes looked like the were burning. "I told you not to talk to my family did i not and what did you do. You spoke to her, you spoke to Stella now she wants to duel you what did you say to her."

His voice was filled with rage and he spoke in japanese so I would understand him. " I'm sorry. I tried to tell her to go away, told her i wasn't aloud to speak to her, she insisted, she wanted to know my name that was all I said to her. She said she heard me from the garden. I'm sorry for breaking the rules please don't hurt me… I'm sorry."

Sirius looked at me with sorrow. He put me down and sighed, "I see now why your grandfather wanted to get you away from your family. Alright, Stella my daughter is a blazer like you. She has more magical energy than you and will likely beat you. Yet she want to duel you, seeing as it was her idea i have to let her do it order for her to get over this dream of hers. Come boy."

So then after 6 months I left the room i was trapped in. he lead me to the garden I had overlooked for that time but then we headed past the garden and down some stairs to an open arena. It was a sandy burnt place but I could see this where I was going to duel Stella. She was fully clothed ready for a fight. I was dressed in my PJ. Stella laughed at the sight of me I smiled about it too. I entered the arena battlegrounds and Sirius stood at the top, watching us. I summoned Intetsu she summoned her device Laevateinn.

"Begin." was all Sirius spoke as Stella charged at me. I blocked her attack and kept blocking using my perfect vision to learn her style. After a few blocked strikes her confidence grow and she fought she had the fight won. I soon changed that as I went on the offensive using her own skills against her. She was shock I learned it so fast. The fight became a stalemate. It went on for 20 minutes before her father stopped it we both stood their sweaty and worn out a smile on our faces.

"That...was...fun" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Stella replied also breathless

Sirius walked down into the battle area spoke in norwegian so we would both understand. "I can see that you are both well skilled and equally matched. Ikki how would feel about training with my Daughter."

I replied in norwegian so Stella would understand me. "I would very much like that sir thank you."

He nodded, "and you stella how would you feel about Training with Ikki"

Stella jumped up and down and then hugged my arm. "Yes..yes...yes"

I smiled at her happiness and i enjoyed having her hug my arm. Her father did not which me made clear with a cough. Stella let go of my arm and looked her father for what he was going to say next. "Alright then Stella, Ikki from this day on you are to become training partners. You will train together 2 days a week OK."

We both nodded then Sirius spoke again. "Good now Ikki I will show you back to your room so you can get dressed and stella you keep practicing."

We did as we were told I however took a glance over my shoulder to look at her before returning to my room. My time at the vermillion castle from that day on became some of the best years of my life. Over the course of 2 and half years me and Stella had gone from training partners where we taught ourselves our noble arts and became stronger as magical knights. To friends where she would take me to the city and show me around we would have fun and mess around like the children I told her about my past. I found I could open up to her, tell her anything and then puberty hit and we saw each other much differently, It was on my 14th birthday, which was now the day I was renamed, that I confessed to her and she returned my feelings. We kept it a secret for short time but then things started to grow. When i had 2 month until I was meant to marry me, she said yes and it why 1 month before i was leaving we stood before her mother and father.

Although I had become something of a son to the two they didn't like what we confessed. I said the words and Stella gave me the strength to say them. "I Ikki Kibou have asked your Daughter Stella Vermillion to marry me. I come here asking for your acceptance."

"Ikki you have to understand that you marrying our daughter will cause some problems for our nation, you are a man with nothing the country will gain nothing from your wedding." Stella mother spoke softly and kindly.

I nodded to her understanding what she had said I looked at her father who was expressionless. "Ikki you are 15 and will be returning to japan in 1 month. She is 14 and in 2 years will ready to marry, Like my wife had said I would of like it to be someone who had something to proved us. So a marriage between you and Stella is next to impossible."

Stella then stepped forward. "But father I don't want to marry anyone else. I love Ikki. I want to go Japan with him next year."

Sirius jaw dropped when she said that. "Stella do you understand what it is you are saying."

"Yes father I do. I mean no offence to my older sister but she can marry someone of worth when she finds the one she wants but have other dream for our kingdom. We have no magical knights, no one to protect us from other ones that may attack. Ikki has already sworn his loyalty to you for when he graduates but that is just one knight." I squeezed her hand as she spoke.

Sirius and Stella mother closed their eyes sighed. Stella mother spoke first. "Stella please may you leave us."

Stella was about to protest but I shock my head and silently told her to just do as she was told. Once she left Sirius spoke. "Ok Ikki firstly i want you to know that the Hague academy have already failed you. Your test came back and they found out about your past. I believe they will try and fail you."

I nodded "I understand that and accept it. I will find a way to prove myself and you already know of the power I have even if a test can't prove it."

Sirius nodded. "Yes of course. I just wanted to make you aware. Now for the next thing I want you to know is that your master or should I say great great father died of old age 2 years ago. As of our agreement I took the money however I put it in a bank and the money had tripled what it once, your great grandfather and mine name has got you into the academy until you graduate to dropout but with the money you won't need to work or get loans now on to the final matter, Stella. I have watch you over the last 2 and a half year and from what Kristian tells me you are the perfect man for her you two might not see it but you calm her as she keeps you standing. So as foolish as it is I will allow the marriage to go ahead on one condition."

My eyes widened at the thought it could be possible for our marriage to be accepted by Stella parents. "What is it I will do anything."

Sirius looked at me with a hardened face. "When you go to japan lose connection with Stella she will know what going on you can tell her but we will too so don't worry."

Stella mother finished the deal. "If when she is 15 a year after you have left and not spoke or seen each other she still decides she wants you then you may have her to be your wife."

I looked at the them with a smile and a nod. "I agree but I have a request."

The pair nodded as if they were ready to hear it. "I have these rings one for me and one for Stella it is a simple band of silver nothing grand but will leave it with you now give it to her with the deal we have made. If i can not see or speak to then this ring can be her connection to me if she sends it back to me in the academy before the year is up then I will give up on our wedding. It can be your message to me."

Stella mother smiled. "Thats sweet and i like the idea. Sirius do you agree."

Sirius nodded and smiled I bowed and left the room Stella entered after i left and returned to my room.

/1 hour later./

Stella rushed in and slapped me. "What were you thinking. Not being able to talk to each other for a year it'll be torture."

I smiled and saw her wearing the ring. "I know but i did get that ring enchanted but a knight in japan it's what's known as a love ring. I'll come off by the one you love who wears the pair or if you stop loving me it will break and your parents can send me the halves. Only you know that, I won't believe it unless it the two halves of his exact ring and remember it'll be torture for me too.

"OK I'm going to miss you," Stella said on the verge of tears.

"And ill miss you" I told her as I brought her into a hug.

We spent the rest of that day and the last month together be it hugging, kissing, going on dates studying or training we never left each other's side. When it was time for me to leave Stella didn't stop crying, that was the last I saw her for a whole year.

/1 year later./

I had woken up early and went on a extra long run that day i had so full of energy it had been a year since i had seen her. But i saw it on the news that she was to coming to Japan to study and I knew what that had meant. I returned and jogged up the stairs I didn't know what room she was going to be in or what time she was going to arrive so I choose to wait and try and find her later little did i know what I was jogging to.

I opened the door to my room and headed towards the bath when I saw someone standing in the main room stretching. The light reflected off her crimson hair and I knew who it was. "Stella?"

Stella jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to me. She smiled brighter than she ever had and ran towards jumping into my open arms. We kissed of what felt like hours even if it was only minutes. We were together again and now it was forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The worst one.

When the kiss between me and Stella broke we touched our foreheads together not wanting to lose contact. I kept my eyes closed and a smile grow on my face as I held her in my arms, as I smelt her perfume and as I listened to her jagged breath as she tried to fill her lungs.

We remain like that for a while just holding each other. I was the one to pull away, I lifted my head from hers so I could look at her. She smiled brightly at me as I did to her. I kissed her forehead and gazed at her taking in her face imprinting it into my mind like I was going to lose her again. I shock my head breaking my trance and spoke in Norwegian. "God I missed you."

Stella blushed at my comment and buried her head into the crook of my neck. Her voice muffled as a result but she spoke in Japanese. "I missed you too."

my smile grow larger than I thought possible when I heard her speak my language. She lifted her head to see why reaction. I moved over to her ear and nibbled before whispering in Japanese

"I think i like it when you speak japanese"

She knew what i said instantly understanding me and once hiding her face in my neck mutter a embossed "Good" As she did so.

I held there for a while before a question formed in my mind. "Ok I have to ask. What are you doing here,in my room i mean. I was going to find you later after the assembly."

"OH yeah that. I almost forgot. Um the director told me to come to this room and bring the owner to see her along myself. She told me that if no one was home I was to wait inside."

I nodded 'wonder if the director know about us.' "Ok let's go. Don't want to keep her waiting. She almost as Impatient as you."

"Hey!" was Stella's reaction. I chuckled and lead her to the director office. As we left the room I saw Stella things 2 cases in total and a backpack which i was thankful it was black as I picked it up and grabbed two of the case. Stella protested saying she could get them herself but I shock my head telling silently telling her no.

/The director's office./

When we arrived at the office waiting room the Secretary told me it was OK to leave the cases at bag in the waiting room and that she would keep an eye on them. She then told us to go straight in.

We did as we were told and enter the room where the new director, was something I was grateful for, Kurono Shinguuji, Sat smoking one of her cigarettes. She smiled as we entered. "I see you two are happy to re-united. Stella father told me about your relationship so I could help avoid any complications."

I nodded before I spoke. "Ok, thank you for the surprise but what can we do for you."

I bit my tongue as I cursed myself for sounding rude. I quickly apologised for it. "sorry if I should rude then I didn't mean any offence."

Kurono smiled a little. " kind hearted as always. But yes I'm sure you and Stella want to get settled in your room."

She smirked wickedly once she finished speaking. I blushed at the thought of it for reason I wasn't going to say in public. Stella blushed as well but this was at the concept of sharing a room. Not at what I was blushing at. Kurono laughed at our reaction but she spoke again before we could. "Now on to why I called you two here. As I understand it you two use to train together. Alway fighting with everything you got. Is that correct."

We both nodded. "ok good you see I when I became director I made a vow to myself that I would make this academy what it once was. I want us to win the seven star sword art festival. In order to do this I need the best in our academy to go. Now unlike my predecessor I won't pick them myself. I will hold a tournament to find the best of the best. The 6 winner will represent us. But I want a fight to remember to kick it off so after the assembly I want you two to have a mock battle to open the tournament."

Stella nodded not thinking anything of it but I was confused. She was a rank A the best of the best I was a rank F sure I could win almost any fight I would face but I did see the reason behind the Kurono choice but I was pretty dense so I decided to ask. " why me i mean I'm rank F surely you want a fight for people talking not one they expect to be over quickly."

Kurono smirked. " That's exactly the reason. Both Stella and her father confirmed that you beat her in every fight you to have had. If you win a fight against Stella one of the strongest blazers we have then you will prove to everyone that you aren't the worst one."

As soon as Kurono said my nickname i gulped. I hadn't had a chance to tell Stella yet and I knew what she was like. Kurono did too apparently, which was made clear by her leaving thought a side door leaving me to calm Stella down.

I turned. My head to stella who was on fire, literally, I put my hands on her shoulder to let her know I was there and pull her out of her anger. "Stella calm down. It's okay they can me whatever they want and long as me and you know the truth it's OK.

Stella looked at me seeing the happiness in my eyes she calmed herself and put out her fire but her eyes were full of rage. "but they call you the worst one. It's like they you like your nothing just like they did."

I kissed Stella hoping my message would be made clear seeing as she brought the people who gave birth to me. "listen to me ok. You and your family is all I care about. If not for you I would be completely alone as long as you believe in that's all I need ok. Everyone else can fuck themselves."

Stella smiled at my statement and nodded. "Ok." was all she said before we entered a passionate kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few moments as it interrupted by a cough. Kurono spoke wearing a knowing smile. " If you two are quite finished eating each others faces you can go to your room. I'll see you in 24 hours."

We both went red and left the room. I went to grab the cases and bag. I put the bag on my back and grab one of the cases and went for the other on. Stella ready had it in her hand I smiled and lead the way back.

/their room./

When we got to the door is put hand not the handle and unlocked it however I hesitated in opening it. Stella noticed and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and reviled my uneasiness. "there something you should know about our room. It's one of the bigger 'single' rooms. So where all doubles have a bunk bed we...well we have to share a bed."

Stella did not act the way expected. She smiled and walked in. "ok it not like we haven't shared a bed before."

This time I raised an eyebrow. "we have?"

Stella nodded. "Yeah i use to sneak into your room and share your bed."

I tried to remember her doing this was before we got together. Then it clicked. "wait are you talking about when we 14 and you were scared the lighting but you snuck into my room because you were to scared go to your parents room."

Stella nodded with a bright smile.

I shock my head but smiled. I almost Started laughing. "we were 14 and we weren't even together then."

Stella looked hurt. She started to think i didn't want to share a bed with her. I needed to change that. I snaked my arms round her and held her close. "to be honest I thought you were going to embarrassed to share a bed but I'm glad you want me in bed. I just have to keep myself under control sharing a bed with such a beautiful girl."

Stella instantly when red and buried her face in my neck. I chuckled but held her close until she recovered from my comment she mutter something against my neck but I was unable to hear. She moved with a shit eating grin on her face about her comment but her cheeks were still red so I assumed it was embarrassing so I didn't press her. Instead I lead her further into our newly shared home and began the tour leaving the stuff by our shoes.

The front room was a square space in the centre was a sofa which faced the 32' inch TV there was a coffee table between them.

Directly in front of them was a window which looked over the academy they were 3 floors up so it was a pretty good view.

Beside them round the corner where they entered to the right was a small kitchen simple kitchen which I kept fully stocked as I liked to cook my own food just like i had at the castle.

Behind the sofa was two door. The first, the one closest to the window lead to the bedroom which had a queen sized bed, it also had a chest and draws and 2 cupboards. I only used half the cupboard and a few of the draw I knew Stella would fill the rest and probably need more room.

The second door which was closest to the entrance was the bathroom. This was split in two by a blurred glass door. The toilet and sink were sectioned between the main door and the glass door. The bath/shower we sectioned behind the blurred glass so that you can see if it was occupied or not but not see them naked.

After the tour I collapsed on the sofa, i hadn't had a chance to relax after my training and as soon as I as relax i could feel all the energy I once had leave my body. I sighed in contentment, leaning back i put my arms up into the air. I then jolted forewards as Stella sat beside me and leaned on my shoulder, it took me milliseconds to regain my composer and relax. I then wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. Stella then yawned and slowly fell asleep, I soon followed.

/Later that day./

I woke up a few hours later, Stella was asleep on my lap, I could see her smiling in her sleep but I could also feel a small pool of drool forming on my lap. I looked at the time and could see it was about time to eat something. I then carefully eased myself away from Stella and crept into the kitchen. Just as I start cooking the phone began to ring, I cursed my luck and went over to answer, Stella also began to stir from her sleep.

"Hello." I responded simply in japanese

"It good to hear your voice again Ikki." the voice response.

"Sirius is that you." I asked in Norwegian, very surprised he was calling.

"It seems you forgot i was a king." Sirius responded jokingly which was unusual.

I was taken back but recovered quickly. "No of course not, but you are kind of my father now that I'm engaged to Stella."

Sirius chuckled "yes I guess I am. Anyway I was calling to see if Stella was around I know you're sharing a room I made sure of it, I wouldn't trust my Daughter with anyone else."

"Yeah she here, I'll give you to her now." I said as I handed the phone to a now awake Stella.

Stella took the phone and started talking to her father. I choose not to intrude and walked back into the kitchen to carry on cooking. About 30 minutes I was done with cooking and carried two bowls of curry through to the main room. Stella was done with her phone call and was trying to work the Tv.

I chuckled and put the bowls down on the coffee table and sat down. I offered my hand to take the controller and turned the Tv on. I strolled through channels until Stella saw something she wanted to watch. It was a simple sitcom that I wouldn't normally watch but Stella was eager to watch it. I didn't argue just got comfy and start to eat. Stella did the same and we eat in silence enjoying each other company. Once we were finished eating Stella rested on my shoulder her legs resting on the sofa. I put my arm round her and pulled her close. "What did your father want. I kind of odd for him to be calling you out of the blue."

Stella stiffened so I knew it was something embarrassing. "Well he wanted to make sure I got here ok and then he told me too be careful, that he didn't want to be a grandfather yet."

I flinched. "Wait are you telling your father gave us permission to have sex."

Stella nodded but hid her head in my chest. I was also embarrassed but then I realized something bad had happened from finding out what we could do without repercussion. I could feel myself harden and I hoped Stella won't notice. She did. "Um Ikki. your kind of bluding."

My face reddened and moved a pillow over my lower region to hide it. "Sorry."

Stella looked up at me and entered passion kiss with me. When she broke I could what I thought was lust in her eyes. "No it's ok it means you want to do it and that makes me happy."

"Yeah of course I do and I was going to say we wait until we got married out of respect to you and your father."

Stella kissed me again with a hunger. She pulled away after a few seconds much to my disappointment. She then moved to kiss my neck a with a few pecks and then she moved up to my ear and gave the lope a nibble before whispering seductively. "I think I'm going to make you wait a little longer before I give myself to you then. Just to tease you."

I snapped even thought this was her way of telling she wasn't quite ready I couldn't take her teasing so I picked her up and carried her kicking and screaming to the bed. I threw her down softly and began laughing. I looked at her with the most serious expression I could manage. "Right then it's time for me to punish this naughty teasing Princess."

Stella then began to try and run away as she knew what I was going to do, but I stopped her and pinned her down just before I started to tickle her sides. She started squirming and we both started laughing. I continued my treatment before I stopped and fell onto my back beside her. We were both out of breath from laughing so much.

Once we caught our breath Stella moved to get onto of me. She didn't say anything she just started to kiss me. I kissed her back and then it began to grow as i liked her lips asking for entry. It was something we had yet to do but i wanted to try something different. She opened her mouth and we began our first duel, our tongues fighting for dominance. I won and flipped her over without breaking contact, once stella was on her back she naturally wrapped her legs and arms around me. We broke for air and looked lovingly into eachothers eyes. Before Stella flipped me and went to top winning the dominance. This continued late into the night before we fell asleep wrapped around each other in our own bed for the first time ever.

/the next morning./

After waking up together and Stella made breakfast I told her that I was going on my morning run. To my surprise Stella joined me. We ran for about 20 kilometers, my usual amount, I looked over to Stella and asked if she was Ok as I took a sip of my sports drink, she said she was fine and then I offered her my drink she took it generously. We then made our way back to the room where we showered and got dressed into our school uniform before we headed to main hall for the opening assembly.

The assembly went as expected, it started with Kurono telling us about the school and what our education would consist of, she then went on to explain about who she was and then she told about her plan for the school. Telling everyone about tournament to fight in the seven star sword art festival. Most were terrified never fighting in a real fight before, some didn't really care not interested and less still were ready and looking forward to the fights ahead I was one of those as was Stella which told me with a confident smirk. Kurono ended the assembly by telling everyone about our fight, not that she mentioned my name, only making it out to be a show of the top blazer of the freshman year displaying her skill. Me and Stella thought nothing of it, but rest of the school began to murmur to each other.

We left the hall and head to the locker rooms. "You ready for me to beat you Ikki."

I smirked at Stella attempted to taunt me. "Oh you're going to beat me are you and how are you going to do that, you've never beat me."

"A lot can change in a year you know I might just surprise you."

I nodded and pulled her close. "I know, now let's go out there and have some fun."

Stella nodded and gave a quick kiss. Before she headed off to the right and I went left, heading the gates we would use to enter the arena, I step through the gate as did Stella and as everyone saw Stella the began to cheer but then when they saw who she was fighting they began to laugh and some left not wanting to watch the so call ass kicking that was meant to take place, but now they were just going to missed the show. I drew Intetsu and Stella drew Laevateinn.

"Let's go ahead." Kurono said as she clapped her hand to start the fight and just like alway Stella charged at me fly through the air. Everyone thought the fight was going to be over there and then but they were wrong so very wrong.

I dodged out the way and stella landed with slide on her feet, she recovered and swung at me, I blocked with my sword going of the defencive as i blocked every strike she swung, she knew i was using my perfect vision to learn her now improved style and in truth it kind of annoyed me that she was going easy on me so i decided to change things I also wanted everyone to know we were a thing. I did this by firstly giving her a kick to the stomach to the stomach which sent her flying, I didn't kick hard enough to hurt her but i wanted to get her away. I then turned the table and charged at her. She blocked my strike and I leaned close. "Stop holding back I know you're better than this or did you forget about my perfect vision in the year we've been apart."

Stella decided to play dirty. Kissing my forehead to get me out of my battle mode and smirked in the few seconds she gained her. "No my love I didn't."

I was then sent flying by a fireball. I looked to the crowd as I got to my feet, they were on the edge of their seat waiting to see what would happen next. I stood up and looked at Stella with hard eyes. She did the same to me and we both shared the same thought. 'Time to end this.'

I gathered all my strength and blurred everything unnecessary out and then i activated my noble art as did Stella.

"Dragon breath." Stella shouted as she sent a great fire to me which was shaped like a dragon I smirked knowing this fight was over.

"Ittou Shura" Was all i muttered as I moved quickly out the way. Stella sent her fire to chase me but i was too fast and i made the final move. I Jumped into the air and brought my sword down with 3 slashes because it was in phantom mode it didn't damage Stella it just hurt like hell but her sword was not so fortunate as it broke into 3 pieces.

Stella smiled as her sword broke, "you win again".

But Stella also knew the effects of Ittou Shura had on me so she rushed over and caught me as I blacked out despite her own body desire to rest. Being hit by a phantom was no fun and having your device broke would cause anyone to pass out but Stella held on to consciousness for last thing I heards was the Kurono confirming what had happened. "Ikki Kibou wins."

* * *

A/N so there you guys go. A couple of things before I go. The first thank you to those who told me they liked the story. Secondly i would like to apologize about the grammar and such in truth i'm lazy and probably won't read through what I've written but i also don't have the time. If this was my only hobby then yes i would edit the fuck out of it but it's not so i don't have time to do it sorry….kind of. That being said i do care about the fic so if anyone wants to edit/beta it then please let me know.

And I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 kurogane.

I walked down the path that led to my dorm after my day of training. No teacher would let me enter combat training so I had to train by myself. As such I pushed myself to breaking point, I would train until my body begged me to stop and then i would go some more. On top of that I trained on a field away from the academy with a practice sword like those I used with master Ryoma.

8 months had been at this academy. 8 months since I last saw or spoke Stella. The first month hurt like hell, I wanted to see her to give up and be with her but I never did instead I trained my body to block out the emotions. Trained it to feel nothing and move faster, I continued that form of trained until I could do it with my senses as well.

But now I was done it was 8 at night and I been training for 10 hours straight without a break. My body cried for rest, and I was glad to give it my day was done….or so I thought.

As I walked down to my dorm i past one of the teachers. I tried to recall her name it was on the edge of my mind by I could quite grasp it. I walked past her without a second thought. All of the teachers here were in my birth father's pocket so I didn't trust any of them.

As we walked past each other the woman stopped and turned to look at me. "your Ikki kurogane aren't you?"

I turned to her and shock my head. "That's was my birth name. I gave it up when I was 6 I am of the Kibou family it's only member. But I am Ikki yes."

The woman nodded to with what seemed to be respect. "I see. Now as I understand it your rank F and have no means to improve the said rank by proving yourself because everyone is in your birth fathers pocket is that correct."

"Yes."

"Alright then now tell me why do stay if you know You're going to fail."

I sighed before I spoke it had been a while since I last thought about the reason why however 2 things came to mind. However I only voiced one of them. "I guess you could say I'm trying to meet someone. Trying to prove I live up to what they saw in me."

"I see." the woman rubbed her chin like she was thinking of something. "What if I told you there was a way for you to get your rank to A."

I was confused at what she was suggesting. As far as I knew there was no way to change your rank only change how people saw you as a knight despite your rank. "I don't understand."

It was then the woman smiled. "I have an offer you and some info you might not be privy too."

"and what's that."

"the winner of the seven star sword art festival get promoted to rank A. If you win I can let you graduate."

It was then it clicked. She was Kurono Shinguuji the future director of Hugan academy. "I'm guessing there a catch the your offer."

Kurono nodded. "Of course there is you must better me in a fight."

"where and when." the response was simple and cold.

Kurono smirked. "right here right now. Don't worry i authorized it already you won't get suspended."

I nodded summoning my device, I noticed my body recovered slightly as I did so. Kurono summoned hers. It was to disk shaped weapon which had a handle in the middle of them, chakrams.

Seconds later the fight began. Kurono, also known as world clock, threw one one of her chakrams at me i blocked it and it flew back into hands. I charged her as she threw both of the chakrams at me. I blocked both and went for a downwards strike however the chakrams were back in her hand by the time I got there and she blocked my attack. I pushed with the little strength I had but I was pushed back. I went on the defencive but we then enter a stalemate neither of us made a move. I was losing patience so I decided to use it. I channelled all the strength I had a yelled a sort of battle cry. I then used Ittou Shura using my increase speed I attacked again. She Blocked it, I fell back and decided to try something.

I stopped feeling emotions and rid the colour. My body became more alive as I did this. I was faster and stronger now I tried to attack again. But this time I moved behind Kurono. I was to fast for her to see then once I was in her blind spot. Knowing this I twitched my device to phantom mode and it passed through her. It probably hurt like hell but would kill her like would if I didn't switch it.

I deactivated my device and put a weak smiled on and some 2 words before I passed out "I win."

/present./

My eyes snapped open as I came too. Flashes of the memory continued in my mind. I was one of my favourite memories of my time in the academy but it wasn't like i had many of those anyway.

I sat up and looked around to see where I was, wincing as i did so. I was surprised to see that i was in my room. I decided it was best to stay but my body currently ached all over as I hadn't used Ittou Shura all that much in the last year. The only other time I had used it was in that fight with Kurono but I had been bedridden for 2 days because of it. 'I'm going to have get use to it again real soon, I can't let this hold me back.'

I decided to lie down and relax a little before I would try to stand again but just as I did this Stella entered the room. Even though my eyes were closed the fact she more or less screamed my name in joy gave away she was there. There was also fact that she jumped on me as she wrapped her arms round my neck and held onto me like she was going to lose me forever.

Stella's act of jumping on me caused me to cry out in pain. "Owww! Stella! My body….hurts….ow."

Stella reaction was instant. She jumped off me and pouted. "sorry."

I smiled and lean up to kiss her cheek. I did my best to hide the pain I felt. "It's OK give me a couple hours and I'll be fine."

Stella nodded and watched a laid down again. Once I was as comfortable as possible she laid next to being care where she touched me. Honestly I found her actions to be both cute and a little bit annoying because it was as if I would break she wasn't careful but I found it cute that she cared so much. However I did let out annoyed sigh as I pulled her close and onto my chest. Her hand snuck up my Shirt and onto my stomach i enjoyed the feeling and couldn't help my hormones at the bravery. Within a few minutes we were asleep.

/a few hours later./

I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of cooking. I was drawn to both the smell of the food and the thought of my fiancee cooking said food. Thankfully my body had healed a lot in the time I slept so it didn't hurt so much for me to move.

I left the bedroom, still dressed in my school clothes and looked towards the kitchen. There stood Stella in a simple lime T-shirt that hugged her figure and a pair of light blue shorts, She had her hair tied in a single ponytail. My eyes could help but give her a once over before settling on the smile I loved so much.

I smiled myself and snuck behind her, once I was behind her my arms wrapped round her stomach. She jumped and gave a cute squeal, i chuckled at her reaction and kissed her neck as an apology for making her jump. Then I rested my chin on her shoulder watching her hands work as she cooked. "What you cooking."

Stella turned her head to face mine and kissed my nose. "it's a surprise."

I pretended to grumble hopping it made her think she had me in the dark but in reality I knew exactly what she was cooking and it was one of my favourites. A very simple pan fried salmon with creamy new potatoes and a side of leeks and greens.

I unwrapped my arms and left her to cook as I sat down on the sofa and turned on the Tv. I turned over to the news channel because there was nothing really on and I was surprised to see that was mine and Stella fight that had made it on there. "Stella stop cooking my favourite dish and come see this."

Stella instantly groaned. "No fair you woke too early and I failed to surprise you. But give me a second."

Stella turned everything off and walked round the corner and leaned on the counter to get a better view of the Tv but also so she could watch the food just in case.

"and in other rank Stella Vermillion surprisingly lost in a mock battle with F rank Ikki Kurogane. Here is the footage of the end of said battle."

Then the recording played and Ikki was slowed down making look like the fight was fake. I knew exactly what was happening, as did Stella. " you don't think Itsuki bribed the news company to make our fight look fake do you."

I nodded the name of the man who help make me. "he would do anything to me look bad."

I voice void of all emotion for this was having the opposite effect on what Kurono wanted to happen and it was only going to get worse.

The video ended with Stella running towards me with panic written all over her face as she caught me as I passed out. The video which make to the news center. " As you can see Stella Vermillion clearly care for Ikki which leads us to the question, is there a hidden relationship between the royal princess and the failed knight and is that the reason she let him win or did the kurogane family pay the Vermillion family to put on this show. We have no answer from the kurogane family however the Vermillion emperor did make a statement."

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to say some things about what happened on that mock battle we witness today… it was real although people will twist it and make it seem fake the fight between my daughter and Ikki _Kibou_ was genuine and no matter what they show you I will vouch for both of them, they both fought their hardest and we saw the end result. That is all I have to say on the matter, but I'll will answer your questions." the video cut as Sirius began to ask question. The news reporters once again I on display but I turned it off my anger was already overflowing but I did my best to keep myself calm and not let Stella see how it affected.

Yet Stella knew me too well. She walked over to the sofa food in hand, I guessed she went to finished as I became absorbed into the news program. Stella put the food on table but slapped my hand away as I tried to grab it. "Are you ok I mean after the way they twisted that fight."

I sighed and leaned back. Trying to be as cool possible. "I'm fine it nothing new really."

Unfortunately for me Stella wasn't fooled she put her hand on my chin and made me look at her. She looked for a long time into my eyes looking for something I was unaware of. After a few seconds she sighed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before giving me a bright smile. "You know you don't have to act or strong willed around me. I know what you've gone through, your human just like the rest of us no matter how hard to pretend you're not."

I nodded at her and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you. Now lets eat. This food looks delicious."

Stella blushed and started eating her own food. As we eat I told her about the areas of the school and where the main location were. Once we were finished we snuggled and talked about our time together at the castle in Vermillion. As the sun began to set we headed to bed. Stella went to the bathroom to change into her bed wear which was a tank top and some tight shorts unfortunately for my brain which I was determined to keep straight, Stella wore no bra to bed so nothing was left to the imagination. I decided it was best to stay as clothed as possible so Stella wouldn't notice my hard on. We spooned closely, Stella made a point in rubbing her ass in my crotch leaving me with no doubt in my mind that she knew how she made me. I didn't make anything of it, even if her father had given us permission I wasn't going to take that step until we both wanted it, so we ended up just going to sleep bond together by my arms and her waist.

/the next morning./

Today was the first day of school, me and Stella woke up a little earlier so we could go on a run. I rushed this one using it as a way to vent out the anger and frustration that remained from the other day. Stella ended up vomiting trying to keep up with me, I felt like shit for that. Once we were all cleaned up and ready for school we headed to our homeroom unaware of the surprise that was waiting for us.

We were first in so we got first pick of the seats. We choose the row 2 down from the center but sat in the center of that row. We only had to wait a couple of minutes for other students to join us, some looked at us with disgust having seen yesterday's news, others looked at us with sorrow and were probably feeling sorry for us or Stella for being 'stuck' with me but most didn't care.

After about half an hour of me and Stella waiting for our homeroom teacher they finally entered. The first was someone called Yuuri Oreki, a weak looking women who was in fact very unhealthy, I was happy to have her as my teacher as she was a kind unbiased woman who did judge for my rank during my entrance exam. The second teacher to enter was none of than Kristian herself.

The two woman stood behind the desk, Yuuri was happy and excitable welcoming the students as if she was one of them. Kristian on the other hand wore her kind smile and greet everyone with a nod.

"Welcome everyone I hope you all ok. I'm your homeroom teacher for the year, please call me Yuuri i'm sure we'll all become fast friends." Yuuri said in such a way it made everyone cringe.

"Yes and I'm Kristian, I'm here to support miss Yuuri during this year." Kristian informed us and I couldn't help how she kept an eye on Yuuri.

Yuuri then went on to explaining the selection tournament much to everyone's boredom, she then told two important things the first was how many matches we were going to have to fight but also told us if we lost or didn't participate it won't affect our overall grades. Then Kristian told everyone something I already knew, the thing which had set my drive. "Another thing you want to know is something that has been disclosed in other years due to the fact the reps had been picked by the director and not but a tournament such as this but I want all of you to know that if you win the seven star then you will be rewarded with 3 things. The first is of course bragging rights something I know you kids love. The second is more funding for the school which is something you're going to want if you want changes round here but the final thing you will be rewarded is something that will change your life forever, if you win the seven star sword art festival then you would prove your skill is more than what the test you took at birth said and you will have your rank promoted to A."

I smirked at the reminder but everyone gasped knowing how a rank change would change their life. Stella squeezed my hand knowing why I need to win this thing but we both knew that we may have to face each other during selection battles or the festival itself so I made note to myself to talk to her later.

Yuuri smile grow and she did a jump in the air and then threw her arms upwards. "But don't think about what could happen just go out there and have ok everyo..ugggg"

Yuuri then vomited blood into the air grossing the class out, Kristian was by her side in a second and i rushed next to her, Stella followed me. I then offered to take Yuuri to the nurse room so Kristian could finish the lesson, As she knew I wasn't just trying to skip class she let me go as long as I came back straight after. We promised and left carrying Yuuri to nurses room.

Once we got to the nurse's room we left Yuuri in the nurse's care saying we could come back to check on her later. We then returned to class as promised, returning to our seats and listened to the rest Kristian introductions of the school. 10 minutes later the class ended and we walked the halls walking the long way round so I could give Stella a real tour of school. As we walked round the central square of the Academy which was a garden of sorts we were stopped by a short white hair girl who wore a wicked smirk on her face

"Looks like I finally found you brother, Now it time to make good on great grandfathers word."

A/N and there's chapter 3. Thank you for the follows and the positive review they are very helpful. Also I'm looked for a Beta/Editor if your interested let me know….

And i will see you in the next one


	4. Chapter 4

A/N just a head up this is a lemon chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 One.

Before I had time to process what the young girl had said she summoned her device, which was a small blue short sword, and lunged for me. If it was not for my reactions i would of died taking the ice cold sword to the heart but instead I caught it in my left hand.

"Ikki!" Stella voice full of fear as I held the sword in my hand. I could feel the chill of the blade entering my skin. No blood flowed out the cut in my hand for the sword had frozen it. I gritted my teeth forcing my hand not to lose it's grip but I was losing strength and my hand was becoming numb. I could feel the fire of Stella anger from beside me, she was going to strike I could feel it and I knew I would have to stop her no matter what.

"Stella stop please. Don't attack her I'm fine." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ikki" muttered Stella sorrow.

"If you attack her you'll get in trouble probably suspended i can't let that happen so please just don't attack her."

Stella didn't respond to my plea but I knew she listened, she didn't summon her device instead she walked round me and beside she short girl who was trying to kill me. She placed her hand on the girl's arm and with one swift motion disarmed her. 'who taught her that.' was all I thought as watched the act.

As a result of the disarm the device deactivated and my hand was freed. The girl moved back and got ready for another attack but Stella stood in front of me. "Move princess I'm doing this for your benefit too."

I watched Stella fist clench with anger but before she kill the girl before us Kurono arrived. "Shizuku Kurogane. Come with me. NOW!"

My eye widened at the name. With everything that had happened in didn't have time to process what Shizuku had said, 'brother.'

I felt my hated for my birth family grow for for they had twisted the young girl that had once looked up to me as if I was her hero and made her into a simple assassin. I hope I would find a way to make things right or make sense of her desires to kill me.

At the realization at who had just tried to kill me i didn't notice Stella tending to my hand. She had taken one of the ribbons out of her hair and tried it tightly to my hand to stop the bleeding. As looked at her when I gathered my thoughts I saw her tying her hair into a ponytail. I smiled and kissed her cheek not caring about those looking at us. "Thank you."

Stella smiled lovingly and took my uninjured hand. "Of course silly. Now come on show me to the nurse's room so we can get your hand looked at."

/Later that day./

The nurse had scolded me for holding Shizuku blade telling me I could of been at risk of frostbite. I apologised and got my hand stitched and bandaged completely. The nurse had also give me some painkiller to ease the pain I received after my adrenaline had subsisted, I was told the side effects for the pill would make me sleepy and should sleep if it took hold. I did as I was told and ended up falling asleep as soon as we got back to our room.

I was asleep for about 2 hours and was awoken by a warmth on my chest. I knew the warmth was from Stella as I normally felt it as we slept. However this feeling wasn't as widespread as when we slept and almost seemed warmer than normal, as it was directly touching me. I slightly opened my eyes to see Stella saddling me one hand on her lap and the other on my stomach feeling my abs.

I could see her licking her lips and hot smirk on her face. I smirked and opened my eyes knowing she wasn't paying attention to my face. "enjoying yourself."

My voice startled her and she tried to get away in embarrassment I caught her hand and pulled on to the bed. Getting on top of her kissed her passionately and let some of my lust slip into the kiss. Stella moaned slightly and I felt her hands creep up my school shirt and along my back digging her nails into my skin and she felt how strong it was.

Our kiss deepened and I could feel myself losing control and my hands were now creeping up her shirt pulling it out of her skirt. I suddenly stopped myself as I registered what I was doing. I removed my hands and ended the kiss. I smirked as I saw her pouted, I could see she wanted to go further just like i did but I wasn't going to act unless she told me too, she was the princess after all. Instead i decided to tease her. I stood up and turned to the door. I pulled off my Shirt so she could see the markings she made and turned my head to see her face. "I'm gonna take a bath. You wanna cook dinner or should I."

Stella didn't look at me she was too entranced by my back however she did hear me. "I'll do it."

I nodded and left the room. Sighing to myself thankful I escaped the grasp of horney Stella even if I encourage it. Once I was in the bathroom i stripped down and grabbed a towel and walked through the glass door and started the bath,Careful not to get my bandage wet.

Once the bath was ¾ full I got in putting the towel within arms reach. I relax for 5 minutes enjoying the warm water around me. Then there was a knock on the glass door. "Ikki I'm coming in."

"Ok." I replied without thinking then my brain worked and I stood up. Waving my hands in attempt to stop Stella. " No. No. No. Stella don't come in here.

But it was already too late. Stella was standing in the glass door wearing nothing but a pink string bikini that covered more or less nothing. My mind began to race and my heart felt like it was going to explode. Then she spoke. "I'll wash you seeing as you can't get your bandage wet."

I couldn't respond her bikini had made a bubbling mess. I had managed to hide my boner in time, but with my mind what it was simple nodded and did as I was told wrapping the towel round my waist. I sat on the stall and did my best not to stare at Stella chest as she cleaned me, i prayed to god that she didn't notice my raging boner. Once she had finished my front she moved round my back where she only scrubbed for a few moments before she asked the question that was on her mind. "Ikki why don't you want to sleep with me."

I froze at her question before I regain my composer. "it's not that I don't it that I didn't want to force you to do it."

Stella then pressed her breast against my back. "You dense Idiot. Couldn't you tell i wanted you."

I shock my head and the she moved closely to my ear and whispered seductively. "then let me make it very clear… I want you to take me and make me yours completely."

Stella words had cracked something inside me i a blink of an eye she was one her back and I was on top kissing her with all my passion and built up lust. Her bikini top had fallen off in the act so I could feel her bare breast pressing against my solid chest. I felt myself harden in such a way that my body begged for release. In our closeness I knew the towel would do very little to hide my erection against her thin bikini thong. Her moan confirmed this and she wrapped her legs round my waist pressing me closer too her.

Our kiss broke due to lack of air and I took the chance to look at Stella face fearing some look of anger for my forcefulness instead I saw love, lust and desire in her eyes, her face was red with embarrassment in think of act we could be about to make. It was then it realised that this wasn't princess Stella Vermillion, A rank freshman of Hugan academy, the best of the best. No this was simply Stella Vermillion my fiancee, a teenage girl that desired to make love you her future husband.

I smiled and gave her a small kiss on her lips before standing up and then helping her to her feet. She cover her breast with her arm not fully comfortable with having them on full display. I rested my forehead on hers, closing my eyes and simply enjoying our closeness for a few moments. I then moved my head too again look at her face. I had to confirm she wanted us to do this one last time. "Stella are you sure you want to do this. I can wait if you're not ready. Don't force yourself."

Stella didn't vocally respond she did however take my hand in hers and let the arm that covered her chest fall giving me an eye full. She then lead me out the bathroom, swaying her hips as she lead me to our bedroom. Once inside she pulled the towel from my waist and i watched as her eyes widened at the sight of me. She then pushed me onto the bed before pulling the string that held her thong up. As it fell she crawled onto me and without a word lowered herself down onto me and I began to enter her. She was slow and careful taking a inch at a time. After a few moments I was touching her hymen, Stella didn't stop though instead she pushed me through it and threw her head back in both pleasure and pain.

She stayed like that for a moments and my mind was racing. Inside her was pure bliss but I was dragged out of my trance of pleasure when i realised I wasn't wearing protection. In knowing that Stella wasn't going to move anytime soon I flip us over and tried to pull out of her. Stella clearly had other ideas as she wrapped her legs around me tightly, she wore a look of worry as I tried to pull out, "Ikki what's wrong don't you wanna do it."

I shook my head and kissed her before I spoke. "No i do it's just we haven't got any protection."

Stella instantly smiled and began to grind on me showing the pain had mostly gone. "It's OK just keep going."

I looked to object but I saw no way in doing so and with Stella grinding on me my mind became clouded with lust and pleasure. I started to match her speed. We started slow at first Stella giving light moans and me groaning with each thrust. As Stella sped up as did I our love making had become a duel of pleasure that saw neither of us winning.

I surprised how much self control I had, despite this being my first time I had some had stopped myself from blowing my load as soon as I entered Stella and now as our love making continued I had managed to hold it until Stella said those sealing words, "Ikki I'm gonna cum."

I grunt in response my mind too much of a mess to form words. Then I realised I could hold my own release in anymore so once again I tried to pull out but Stella legs were wrapped round me like a vice. "Stella I have to pull out I'm gonna cum."

Stella didn't respond but she showed me her desires with a passionate kiss that once again made my mind go blank. Then after a few more strong thrusts I buried myself deep inside her and found my release. Stella moaned loudly in my mouth and slowly her strength faded and she let her falling.

I pulled out and laid on my back, sweaty and breathless I smiled and chuckled. Stella moved so her head was on my chest, my arm became absorbed between her breasts and my leg wetted by a mixture of my own and Stella 'juices.'

Stella looked up at me and smiled before she gave me a short kiss. "Thank you. That was great and I'm sorry if I made you worry but I can promise you I won't get pregnant."

I nodded and held her tightly. " I believe you but I have to understand how you know that you 100% won't get pregnant. Is that you can't have children."

I knew that I should be jumping to conclusions but I did anyway which which was rewarded with a smack to the chest. But the Stella explained.

"don't say things like that, But you're not completely wrong. Normally yes if you came inside me the chance of me getting pregnant would be the same as everyone else. However as a fire blazer I can burn away my eggs and without the egg there nothing to help create the child. It also stops me from having a period which is just an added bonus for me and you."

I smirked at the period line as memories of Stella on her period, she was a very angry explosive person During those times. We got into several minor argument over little things. " Yeah hopefully we might not have to replace everything from you throwing something at me because I spoke to a maid about getting you some food."

Stella pouted. "shut up. Sofia was always flirting with you even though you're mine."

I pulled Stella Closer and snuggled. "i can't imagine who taught you to that trick but I am thankful makes life a lot less stressful."

Stella nodded and looked at me with what looked like she wanted to ask something but decided against it. I decided to press her. "What you thinking."

"Nothing."

"Stella come on tell me."

Stella sighed in slight annoyance and then blushed. "What if I did get pregnant. I'm not i made sure of it but what if did."

I smiled. "What do you think I would do."

"I hope you would stand by me even if it meant not graduating."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "correct but I would also have to avoid your father wrath don't really think leaving you as a widow is a good idea."

Stella smiled and climbed back on me which cause me to harden again. "No it wouldn't but let's stop thinking of the future and go for another round."

I didn't respond instead i grabbed her ass and side inside her womanhood. We continued like that until late that night when our body's could take anymore.

/The next morning./

I woke up the next morning with Stella's body wrapped round me tightly. I smiled at her sleeping form, i moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear, I kissed her forehead and carefully freed myself from her grasp. Once I got free I headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast for her, firstly i made myself some toast before i turned to make Stella breakfast. Not 5 minutes into my task did Stella come out of our room clad in nothing but one of my T-shirts, I smirked and shock my head before I returned to why work Stella walked up and leaned on the counter watching what i was doing. It wasn't for long as shortly after did she start watching me was I finished. I place the plate in front of her and watched her reaction.

Her face light up and her smile was bright. "Pancakes."

I nodded and went to clean as she ate, she didn't move from the counter she just stayed on the counter simply enjoying her breakfast. I suddenly paused and looked to me. "Are you going to eat."

I looked to her and smiled "I had some toast earlier, I'm all good."

I turned back to my cleaning. Letting Stella enjoy her breakfast, I barely her mutter her pet name for me. "Dummy."

I smirked but finished what I was doing but just as I finished i felt her tap my shoulder. I turned to her ready for a hug or kiss or something what i wasn't expecting a fork in my face. "Say ahhhh"

I shock my head for the umtenth time but opened my mouth. Stella fed me the last of her pancake and then went to clean her plate. I tried to stop her but she gave me her death stare so i backed down but did wrap my arms round her waist and held her close. I kissed her earlobe and whispered her ear. "I love you."

She turned round in my arms and dried her arms on my back before pecking me on the lips. "I love you too."

Stella then made her way to bath room. I watched her go not missing her limp. "You gonna heal that."

Stella pace quicken but i heard her shout from the room. "Shut up."

A/N and there you go sorry for the wait but here you go.

* * *

I shall see you in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Contract.

Stella Vermillion knew from the age of a young age that she would have little control over the path her life took. Be it her job, what friends she could have and who she would someday marry. Her father would decided all of it not because he was controlling, he wasn't where possible but he had to put the empire ahead of their family. It was also why stella found it very confusing when the strange japanese boy came to stay. At first she was banished from where his room was being told it was only temporary. It was only 6 month before she was allowed to see the strange boy in fact her father encouraged it saying it would be great for both of them if the dueled. Stella did as she was told and went to meet the boy. His reaction to her hurt, like many times when her feeling got hurt she went to her father. He told her not to worry and that he would sort it out and that when she was ready he had a secret to tell her. She did learn that secret until the day Ikki asked for her hand in marriage and they went to her mother and father for permission to do so.

/Stella, aged 14. throne room./

"You know Stella you're still young, too young to be think about marriage. Not only that but you have to see how unfit Ikki is as a future prince of the kingdom." Stella mother said calmly.

"I know i'm young but you had Lunareye marriage when she was 14."

"That was different and you know it. However do you remember me telling I had a special secret for you when you were ready." Stella father replied.

"Yes father I remember."

"Good now listen close to what I am going to say. 4 month after Ikki arrived his grandfather died, he was the man what taught and trained the boy to be a blazer. He took Ikki away from his family as part of a deal he made with Ikki. However after his death Ikki father took over as head of the family and found he was here and so he came to take him away, I refused to allow them honoring my deal to Ikki grandfather. Ikki father then left only to return a week later. With him, he brought a new deal. One that would destroy the boy but increase power of Vermillion ten folds."

Stella was on the verge of tears, her heart breaking at the new found secret and she was afraid to hear the end of it. "What was the deal father."

Stella mother nodded to her husband giving her approval. With a sigh Stella father began to speak. "The deal was this. I was to get my youngest daughter to attract the boy and bring him close. To earn his trust and if possible affection and then when the time was right to shut him down and shatter him."

Stella began to radiate with anger. "YOU DID WHAT! And you decided to tell me this now when I've fallen for him and you're asking me to destroy his heart!" Stella took a breath to calm herself. "I can't do that father I'm sorry."

Stella mother spoke next in a motherly tone. "We understand, we pushed it too far and told you too late, we understand that, but you have to understand that doing this, taking this pain will only strengthen our empire and that is the duty of our family to protect and strengthen the Vermillion Empire.

Stella allowed a single tear to fall before steeling herself and replying . "I understand so when do you want me to do it."

Stella father smiled lovingly at his youngest daughter both proud as an emperor but pained as a father such as it was for a man in his position. He stood from the throne a walked to his daughter. "We know this hurt and it our job as parents to protect you from harm. As such we have made it so you have time to recover to find a way to be happy with Ikki in your life."

Stella looked at her father with hurt filled eyes. "What have you done dad."

Stella father smiled sadly. "We made a deal with Ikki. One year without contact, to prove his loyalty to you. I said if he waited one year and you still 'wanted' to marry him then I would allow it. The year will give you a chance to find a way to live without him and move one before completing the act."

Stella nodded. Her heart sank at the truth being revealed that Ikki had fallen into her parent's trap. She wanted out as fast as possible. "I understand father. Can I go now."

Stella father nodded. "Yes you many go to him but don't tell him anything."

Stella nodded and left the room respectfully. Once she was safely out she ran as fast as she could. Her only desire to be with Ikki for as long as possible before it was too late. That desire never left her not after he left and not when they were reunited.

/1 and half years later./

Stella sat in the limo heading back to her home going over in her head what she was going to say and how to deal with the backlash. The academy was out for school holidays and Ikki wanted to go on a little get away just the two of them but Stella had to do this so she came up with some bullshit excuse that she knew he saw straight through but this had to be done with every she had learned and everything he had done for her only made her fall more in love with Ikki and there was no ending things with him. Her father was going to understand that.

Stella was great by the servant and the offered to take her bags, she didn't have any not planning to stay long and having some things left here meant no need for luggage so she dismissed the servant and went to meet her father. She knew he was in his study despite the jetlag Stella wanted to get this done as soon as possible and catching her father surprised was to her advantage.

Stella arrived at the study and knocked 3 times. Her father voice boomed through the door. "Enter!"

Stella stepped in. Her father stood up in shock and joy at the sight of his daughter he moving to come round the desk and greet his child but Stella raised her hand to halt him and spoke before he made on step. "Hello father. I'm home because there's something I need to tell you and it probably better if you sit down."

Stella Father did as his Daughter said and looked at her with his emperor mask on. "I'm not going to like this am I."

Stella nodded. "I can't do it. I can't fulfil the contract. The year apart only made me miss him and want him more. Then when we got back together I never wanted to leave his side again and then his sister attack us. Things got intense and I forgot my place a princess. I forgot everything you taught me and broke your one rule about sealing your heart. I gave to myself to him dad it's been done, and if I'm being honest with all respect to you as my father I'm not sorry about it."

Stella was ready for an argument she had a replies all planned out and ready to go but she never need them, the only reaction she got was a sigh and was something she had never gotten when she wanted something in her life normally she had to fight for it. Stella father stood up and smiled at his child touching her shoulder and making her looked into his eyes. "Do you love Ikki Kibou would you die for him if need be."

Stella didn't need to think about it the question didn't scare her she replied in a millisecond. "Yes I love Ikki more than anything. I would protect him with everything I had just he would for me."

Stella father stared into Stella eyes for a few moments before nodding. "Then he has my approval to marry you, seeing as I doubt you'll marry anyone else and the deal with the Kurogane's will be made null and void I promise."

Stella jumped and hugged her father tightly, kissing his cheek numerous times. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she stood on her own again and listen to her father chuckle. "Thank you for accepting Ikki and for not making this week a week of fights."

Stella father nodded. "Your welcome, but I do have a condition….I want you to tell Ikki about the contract make sure he knows the truth about trip here and what he is worth to you and now this family. Once you have done this I want you to call me and let me talk to him so I can explain some future responsibilities."

Stella removed herself from her father and enter princess mode. "yes father. "

She then ran out the room fill with joy leaving her father chuckling with pride. "Welcome to the family Ikki."

/2 days later Ikki./

It had been 2 days since Stella had left to see what her father so desperately need her for and in a word Ikki life in the last 2 days had been come hell.

In the first days Ikki had roamed round the quieter grounds hoping to get out the shared hope so his heart would stop calling for Stella's presences however Ikki being caught out alone gave his 'fangirls' the idea that they now had a chance rushing over to him asking for extra private training or bluntly asked for dates. Ikki turned them all down wishing Stella was here to threaten them. Sure he would tell her not to but secretly he was glad that she did so and he was pretty stella knew that as well hence why she never stopped being a promise of death to the young brave or foolish girls.

As a result of the previous day Ikki was unable to train without being harassed and so decided to find the peace he wanted by staying home. Which result in him going stir crazy he wanted to hit something. the demon he didn't know existed within in his soul, was putting doubt into Ikki mind adding the fear of abandonment into the whole ordeal.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ikki stood up from watching half watching TV and stood up to see who it was. On the other side of the door was a man in a suit and aviator shades. "Are you Ikki Kibou."

"Yeah who are you?" Ikki asked in confusion. However his question didn't get answered instead he got a hard punch to the bridge of his nose which left him disoriented and before he could recover a rag was put over his mouth and nose, slowly everything went black.

/the next day/

When Ikki came too everything hurt. That was only the first thing he noticed. Second was the dark room he was in, the third was the bonds on his arms and legs and finally the most frightening thing he saw which made his blood chill and literally made his body weak was the drug pack and Needle in his arm which the pack was connected to.

Ikki observations were cut short when a door opened behind him and a heavy foot person entered. They spoke with a cold calculated tone believing they were the most powerful in the room. "I hope you had a good sleep."

Ikki knew the voice it was one of his father henchmen and a member of a branch family. Ikki spoke his name with venom. "Akuza…"

"So you remember me then boy. Good, then you also remember what I capable of. The power I have."

Ikki did his head to look back at the fat man. "I remember you being a greasy greed son of a bitch that kissed my father's ass."

Akuza laughed wickedly and moved round to the front of Ikki crouching slightly so ikki could see his face with ease. "count yourself lucky that your father has plans for you boy, for the pain I could bring you if I was allowed would be immense. But alas i can't so I have to settle for having you locked in his dark room with the 4 walls to keep you company."

"how am I too eat, drink and piss when I like this hey you'll have to cut me free at some point and then you'll be losing the bravado"

Akuza laughed again. "Is that what you think boy huh. Think you have it all planned out right. Well let me tell you something, see that needle in your arm well it connect to a special drug that not only weakens you but as keep you body nutritioned meaning not need to the messy food and water. Which also means you won't be needing the toilet anytime soon."

Akuza walked back round Ikki and pulled out a syringe. "time to go back to sleep. I have a little surprise for you when you wake up. "

/5 days later Stella. /

The last week for Stella had been borderline heaven, the only thing that would've made it better was if Ikki was with her but just being round her family after half a year and instead being in a different country even a different continent was hard sure she spoke to them often when but the time zone difference made it awkward. So being around her family almost calmed her and having the contract gone was a weight of her shoulders and left nothing stopping herself and Ikki spending the rest of their life together.

Right now however Stella found herself with the most annoyingly funny girl she knew, and of course being her best friend meant she knew what buttons to push made being her that much more annoying. Fiona Hansen was the daughter of one of lord in Stella father Council and so Stella father knew he could trust Fiona and allowed Stella to be the girl which result in the annoying girl to become Stella best friend. Fiona had raven hair and a smooth complexion beautiful women in her own right. Her body was slightly less curvy than Stella but she was a inch or two taller than her. But thing that stood out the most about Fiona was her crimson eyes.

Fiona and Stella were currently having a duel both of them being flame blazers things got a bit heated but like always Stella won with a move that would normally decapitate if her Blade was not in phantom mode. With the duel over the pair made their way to the side to relax. Fiona kept eyeing Stella questionably Stella got annoyed but the glazes "what!"

Fiona shook her head and chuckled "nothing just something seems different about you."

Stella made a confused face. "what are you talking about. I'm not doing I don't normally do. "

"I know it just like the air round is different. You seem happier." Fiona took a pause and then a large devilish smile formed on her face. "you and Ikki did it did you."

Stella face went bright red and she looked away pouting that her friend caught her out so easily, she was hoping to avoid the teasing that would soon follow. She made a last ditch effort to dissuade her which failed horribly. "I don't know what your talking about I would do that until I was married I'm a princess remember."

Fiona waved her hand dismissively. "sure, sure your such a innocent princess who won't dare do anything sexual with 4 year going boyfriend, which you didn't see for an entire year up until 6 months ago. Right."

Stella fell for Fiona sarcasm and smiled brightly like she had gotten a win. "yeah that's right."

Fiona laughed. "I'm being sarcastic you dork I known since we were 5 I know you better than you think. So how was it."

Stella looked down embarrassed to answer but push the response out to avoid being pestered. "it was nice…. But that all I'm saying it's between me and Ikki best friend or not you have no business in that side of our relationship."

Fiona put her hands up in surrender "OK OK just tell Mr lover boy I said Hi. "

Stella smirked. "not a chance. I haven't forgotten that you took his first kiss."

"yeah but a week later you two got together and you got his cherry that's what's important."

The pair laughed loudly before going back to dueling.

/The next day. /

Stella had just got out of her taxi that was bring back to the academy. It had pulled up a few streets away because of traffic and Stella was walking toward the main gate. She thought back to her departure the night before and it brought a tear to her eyes but she forced it away at the thought of being with Ikki. Stella got close to the main gate when a black sedan pulled up against her from it a fat man in a trench coat and fedora on his head stood. He bowed his head "Princess Stella Vermillion, my name is akaza Mamoru would be honored if you take a drive with me."

Stella didn't like the look of the man something seemed off about him. However the teaching she received as a child reigned through, being addressed as a princess she had to reply as such. "I am… Humbled by your offer but sadly I will have to turn it down as I have other engagements."

Akaza chuckled evilly at Stella, he put his hand on her shoulders before moving to whisper in her ear. "If you ever want to see that F ranked brat Ikki again then I suggest you get come for a drive me princess."

Drend fill Stella as she heard the words. 'what happened to him when I was way. Where are you Ikki.' Stella nodded and entered from car when Akaza opened the door. He entered the car next to her and smiled evilly. Before nodding to the driver.

"now princess all we want to do is ask you some simple question and then you'll be home free to be with you prince to be."

Stella didn't reply instead she silently looked out the window away from Akaza fearing for Ikki condition.

/Kurogane interrogation facility. /

Stella followed Akazu down the hallways and into a small interrogation room "wait here I just need to collect some papers for you to sign. Make yourself…. comfortable."

Stella Sat in the metal chair facing the two way mirror she tried to calm herself but her leg started tapping impatiently she wanted to get this over and done with so she could get Ikki in her arms and go home with him and forget this ever happened, but if the they had hurt him she swore privately that she would make sure they suffered.

Stella was freed from that line of thought as Akaza walked back in hold to bits of paper. "sign at the bottom of these. You can look through them if you want but I'll tell you all are is saying you promised to answered the question truthly."

Once Stella had signed she looked up to Akaza who was standing by the window. He waited a couple moments before he asked his first question. "OK are you aware of the deal between the head of Vermillion family and Kurogane family."

Stella clenched her fist under the table her blood boiled but she kept her voice calm and normal not giving anything away, acting as if she didn't care about the question. "yes I know about in great detail in fact however…"

Akaza stopped her from finishing. "simply answer the question if you please. Now second question what did this deal entail?"

Stella sighed annoying and rubbed her forehead in frustration, she wanted to get out of there explaining this to Ikki personally and move on to the next step in their lives together. She then told the man what he wanted to hear "the deal was that I was to make Ikki fall for me completely, make him trust me full and be the one he leaned on. Then once he couldn't live without me in his life I was to destroy everything to shut him out and abandoned him for the ' _F trash.'_ that he is. As a reward the kurogane family would forgive the betrayal we laid down when we refuse to hand Ikki over to the head of the family and allow trading to continue between us they would also arrange a marriage between ikki brother and I to join our family increase the power of the Vermilion empire."

Akaza smiled evilly but then suddenly his head snapped to the window. He shock his head ignoring whatever disturbed him and asks his final question "Were you going to through with it."

Stella was at her limit she want to kill the man. The deal was over Vermillion was going to take a hit from the lose of trade from the Kurogane family but there was ways around it. There was other opportunities open to the empire. So Stella spoke through gritted teeth and growled out her answer. "I didn't really have a choice did I. Can I go now you're wasting my time.,"

Before Akaza could answer the mirror smashed thick glass falling every and in the other room stood and dark twisted Ikki his eyes pure black his face cold and emotionless his voice was plain much like his face it contained no emotion. "You always have a choice Stella and I guess you made yours. "

Ikki then vaulted over the space the mirror use be and move to Akaza. Stella stood up and grabbed Ikki arm. "Ikki wait let me explain. ..please."

Stella word fell on deaf ears instead ikki ripped Stella hand off his arm and grabbed of her arm Stella couldn't quite comprehend what happened next. As Ikki pulled her closed and grabbed her neck he lifted her and slowly she couldn't breath and she lost consciousness as she was thrown across the room hitting the wall with her arm.

/sometime later. /

Stella awoke coughing. Her neck killed but her arm felt like it was broken. On the plus side she was alive. Stella then sat up against the wall allowing the magic time to heal the best could. She kept her head down as it hurt to lift her head. In the floor she saw a pool of blood and as she felt her neck heal some what she looked up and saw Akaza battered and broken bleeding from multiple injuries and a missing hand. Stella looked back down at the floor not wanting to see what she had caused and tears began to fall. After 10 minutes Stella found the strength to stand and walked out the building retracing her steps once outside she saw a taxi waiting. The driver jumped out the and ran to her letting her put on him as he put her careful into the car.

Using what little power she had left stella spoke "what are you doing."

the last thing stella heard was the taxi man's response. "getting you to a hospital. "

* * *

A/N and done. Sorry to make things all dark after the happy chapter but it is what it is hope you enjoyed it. I'm looked for a beta reader to help with grammar and such cuz I have little time to write and then do a complete edit. But anyway…

I will see you in the next chapter…


End file.
